Her Damn Freedom
by Sukie 'Suu' Foxie
Summary: Raga sang angin perlahan mulai menghilang tatkala racun di tubuhnya tak mengizinkan ia untuk bertahan lebih lama. Pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Sesshoumaru membuat Kagura menyesal karena telah melawan sang 'ayah'. Dan penyesalan itu disebabkan oleh.../ "Aku … tahu ... setelah aku sampai di tengah jalan! Damn this influenza!"/ First fic in this fandom. Hints of BL. OOC.


Seandainya dia mau menunggu sedikit lebih lama….

Seandainya dia tidak terburu-buru berusaha merebut kebebasannya….

* * *

**HER DAMN FREEDOM  
**

_**I don't own**_** InuYasha **_**and all the characters**_**. InuYasha © TAKAHASHI Rumiko. **

_**No commercial advantage is gained by making this fanfic.**_

**_Story_ © Sukie 'Suu' Foxie**

_**Pairing**_** : **_**… Just check it out**_**~~! XD**

**_Warning_ : _hints_ _BL_! _OOC_!  
**

**A/N : Fic pertama di _fandom_ ini … dan dimulai dengan agak … ngaco? /**_**plak**_**!**

_**Happy reading**_**!**

* * *

Kagura sudah bersiap menghilang selamanya dari dunia, meninggalkan segala harapan kosong yang tidak mungkin lagi diraihnya. Kebebasan yang selama ini ditunggunya ternyata terasa begitu pahit.

Atau … tidak?

"Sesshou … maru?" lirih Kagura saat melihat sesosok berambut putih panjang tengah berdiri di hadapannya. Tidak berkata apa pun, hanya membiarkan keheningan melanda keduanya. Benak Kagura pun lantas berputar cepat. Sekelebat dugaan langsung memenuhi rongga di otaknya.

Tapi belum sempat Kagura berkata-kata, Sesshoumaru terlebih dahulu memotongnya.

"Aku mengikuti bau darah dan _miasma_…."

"Begitu? Dan kau salah mengira bahwa aku adalah Naraku, 'kan? Hemh, kau pasti kecewa karena aku bukan Naraku…." Akhirnya dugaan itu terlontar dari bibir Kagura yang sosoknya semakin menghilang. Matanya yang berwarna merah menyorot sendu pada helaian bunga-bunga di bawahnya.

"Aku … tahu kalau itu kau…."

Kagura terperanjat. Mana pernah ia mengira bahwa Sesshoumaru bisa mengenalinya dan mau repot-repot datang ke tempat yang mungkin akan jadi persinggahan terakhirnya. Ah, mungkin menghilang di padang bunga dan disaksikan oleh Sesshoumaru bukan ide yang buruk. Setidaknya itu yang sempat Kagura pikirkan sebelum mendadak Sesshoumaru melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Aku … tahu," Sesshoumaru menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "setelah aku sampai di tengah jalan! _Damn this influenza_! Dan, ya! Aku kecewa! Aku kira awalnya kau itu Naraku-_chan_! Tapi begitu aku tahu itu kau, mau balik pun jadi terlihat tidak keren! Apalagi aku sudah sengaja meninggalkan pertarungan dengan Moryomaru!" Sesshoumaru mengumpat sambil mengepalkan tangannya di depan dada. "Ternyata … ternyata … kau bukan Naraku-_chan_! _Huwaaa_!"

Sesshoumaru pun berjongkok dan kemudian menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. "Mana _Tokijin_-ku hancur! _AAAHH_! Betapa sialnya Sesshoumaru ini!"

Kagura memandang nanar pada sosok Sesshoumaru yang kini sudah meraung-raung sambil menyebutkan nama Naraku. Helaan napas sinis keluar dari mulutnya bersamaan dengan semakin hilangnya raga sang angin.

Ternyata memang kebebasan yang setengah-setengah ini terasa menyakitkan untuk Kagura. Karena pada akhirnya, ia tidak sempat melihat adegan _yaoi_ antara Sesshoumaru dan Naraku. Harusnya ia menunggu dengan sabar saja tanpa perlu menunjukkan perlawanan pada sang 'ayah'.

_Damn the freedom!_

_Damn her life!_

_.  
_

_.  
_

_.  
_

*********終わり*********

* * *

… _Krik_. Saya tahu ini _krik_. Tapi, yaa … beginilah adanya X""D

Kagura _fujoshi_ dan Sesshoumaru _gay_? Kekonyolan apa lagi yang saya lakukan? Entahlah, saya juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, saya nggak ada niatan _bashing_, ya? _Just a joke, just for fun_. _I love_ Kagura _and_ Sesshoumaru _so much~._ _So much till I can't accept_ Kagura's _death_. _After that, I don't even read InuYasha anymore_. _Sigh_. /Oke, makin _rambling_ nggak jelas. Ya, intinya untuk _fanfic_ ini, saya nggak mau membuat kematian Kagura yang mengharu-biru dulu, jadilah tersisipkan _twist_ di _ending_-nya. Semoga bisa diterima, ya? X""D

_Saa_, sila beritahukan kesan, pesan, saran, kritikan _minna-san_ tentang fic ini via _review_. _Arigatou_~! :D

_I'll be waiting._

_Regards,_

Sukie 'Suu' Foxie

_**Thanks for reading**_


End file.
